Play With Me, Elsa
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: One-shot. Non-romantic Elsanna. A sort of threequel to Sweet Dreams, Elsa set several weeks after the events of Good Morning,Elsa. Anna is lonely and wants to play with Elsa,but her sister is busy with queenly duties. Can Anna get Elsa to relax and have a little bit of fun before the stress of overwork gets to her sister?


Elsa sat at the desk in the Arendelle Palace study room. Mountains of paperwork lie in front of her. The queen let out a sigh as she held her forehead, pushing back the headache threatening to break its way through the stress. _I knew being queen would be hard, but I didn't know it would be this bad_, she thought to herself as she sighed aloud. Suddenly, she felt a hand tugging on her braid. She swirled around and shot an icicle out of her hand towards the attacker in reflex and instinct. To her horror, she saw that the "attacker" was her sister Anna. To her relief, however, Anna managed to dodge out of the way, the icicle hitting the wall and then bouncing back down into the floor.

"Geez, Anna! Don't sneak up on me like that. I thought you were some kind of assassin making an attempt on my life. I could've froze you again!, " Elsa scolded, exasperatedly.

"Play with me!", Anna chirped cheerfully, undeterred by her sister's scolding.

Elsa facepalmed and sighed.

"You know I can't, Anna. I have a ton of work to do. Being a queen is a lot of responsibility and we aren't kids anymore," she reminded the younger girl.

Her sister gave the most pitiful pouty lip she had ever seen in response and glared at her with eyes that pierced through her soul like a knife.

"Don't look at me like that. You can go play with Kristoff and Sven or maybe Olaf. Kristoff won't be having much ice to get since its summer and Olaf is never busy," Elsa suggested.

"But, Elsa! I wanna spend time with _you_! You're always busy! We haven't spent time together since that night I comforted you from your nightmare! I miss you _so much_!, " Anna protested, wailing.

Elsa sighed. She stood up from her desk and walked over to her crying sister, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug.

"I know, Anna. I miss you too. I guess these treaties and trade agreements will still be here when I get back even if I do take a break. What do you want to play?," she apologized softly.

Anna's face beamed up instantly as she dried the last of her tears with her hands.

"Snowball fight!", Anna answered enthusiastically.

"But, Anna, it's summer and there's no snow during summer…Oh, no, _absolutely not_, Anna! You know I don't like to shoot my powers at people unless absolutely necessary, like for self-defense. I'm still practicing controlling them," Elsa protested.

"It'll be ok, Elsa. Just don't panic and I'm sure everything will be fine," Anna reassured her.

"But what if I freeze you again?!" , Elsa argued.

"You won't and even if you do, you know how to unfreeze me now!", Anna exclaimed cheerfully.

Elsa sighed. "Ok, Anna. Just give me a second to put all my paperwork away. I'll meet you in the ballroom if you want to start heading there," she promised her sister.

"Ok. I will, but I better not be stood up by you!", Anna said half teasingly.

"You won't," Elsa laughed.

After she put her papers away, Elsa went to the ballroom to find her sister patiently waiting there for her.

"Ok, Elsa. Do the magic!", Anna ordered her, playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she obliged, stomping her foot down and covering the floor in snow.

Anna clapped and cheered and then stared in awe when Elsa moved her hands to make snowflakes fall.

Anna caught one on her tongue, letting it melt there.

Elsa looked at her concerned, but relaxed when she heard the girl giggling, apparently completely fine despite eating the snowflake.

Just as Elsa was finishing up making her snowflakes, she felt something cold and wet hit her back.

She swirled around and noticed that Anna had now moved behind her and was holding a snowball in her hand.

"Aw! Atleast I got to throw one of them before you realized!", her sister chuckled.

A mischievous grin formed across Elsa's lips. She conjured up a gigantic snowball with her magic and held it over her head, glaring playfully at Anna.

Anna let out a mock scream mixed with giggles as she ran around on the snow, trying to escape from Elsa and her monster snowball.

Elsa didn't realize how fast her sister could be. She stopped to catch her breath.

Anna stopped too, sticking her tongue out to playfully taunt her older sibling.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she began chasing her sister around the ballroom again.

Elsa finally caught up with Anna and threw the snowball at her, knocking the younger girl to the ground, still giggling as she dusted the snow off of herself.

Elsa collapsed down beside her, exhausted from all the chasing.

"That was really fun, sis. You should take a break more often. All that stress can't be good for you. Have a little fun once in awhile," Anna told her sister.

"I will. Days I will have to work on my duties, but nights can be for our sister time. I'll never let you feel lonely again, Anna. I promise," Elsa reassured Anna.

The two girls smiled at each other, before they closed their eyes and dozed off into peaceful sleep, exhausted.


End file.
